Hexepta: Mind Hack
by Adrenaline Hack
Summary: Argus must solve the obvious crime.


Hexepta: Mind Hack

Argus was running around screaming "COME ASK ARGUS HAKAN FOR YOUR DEFENCES!", it was a method of advertisement, I recommend it to all. He hired the circus to help him too, so they were all parading down the streets, Argus Hakan will defend you all! And there were big signs pointing at the man, Argus Hakan, who was riding an elephant to show his importance.

As he was doing this, he went into someone's house to promote to her but there was an invader inside and he shot her in the back of the head, Argus grabbed the guy and recognized him as Upton O'Goode.

"What you escaped from prison?" shouted Argus, but the police came and arrested him before he could answer, he wanted to figure out how he got out tho so they went after him

"I'll tell you how I got out if you defend me in court." said Upton.

"Okay" said Argos

They went back to the house and found muddy footprints on the floor

===COURT===

"Let the trial begin!" announced the judge

"Gladly." said Adrianna "Camille, come testify for me."

Camille came to the stand.

"Okay so the defendant shot a woman in her house, he escaped from jail by beating up the guard who was blocking the way out of his cell and stole his gun that was used to kill her, the gun has his fingerprints on the trigger and we have security footage showing he did it."

"The prosecution will now call it's witness."

The witness came in

"Name and occupation." said the prosecution.

"I'm Peppa Pig. This is my little brother Geor-"

"I don't care about him or you for that matter, testify what you saw." said Arianna.

"Okay."

~Testimony

"I was outside the victim's house when I saw Upton go in."

"Then Argus and his friends ran in."

"I looked in the window and saw Upton shoot the woman."

"Hold It!" shouted Argus "Why were you even there?"

"Because I was jumping up and down in the muddy puddle in the garden." she laughed

"Objection!" shouted Argus "I present the FOOTPRINTS!"

"What is that?" asked Adriane

"These footprints are muddy and Peppa just said she was jumping up and down in the mud. PEPPA PIG, YOU WERE IN THE HOUSE WERENT YOU?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" screamed Peppa

"This means you are a suspect, explain why you were in there!"

"You are stupid!" said Peppa darkly "You don't really think I'm the killer when it's so obviously Upton?"

"It's very simple, you manipulated his brain!"

"Ha.." laughed Peppa, then she put on dark red glasses and she was Peppa Person!

"Wait who's that?" asked Argus

"Congratulations, you accused me so you won, my name is not important so dont ask, I already gave you one anyway." said the man "Yes, it's true Mr Hakan you smart man, I manipulated Upton you could say"

"HOW tho?" asked Araina

"Because I... have the ability... to _**k.**_ Which lets me control anyone I see."

"Ok but we haven't reached the truth yet!" said Argus "I will find the full truth, so please testify for us... what is your motive?"

~Testimony

"My motives... are complex." said ?

"...wait what"

"I did it all because I have complex motives that are complex now shut up." said the man.

"Whatever fine" said Argus "Okay judge not guilty pls"

"Ha" laughed the man "I shall now mind hack the judge to give a guilty verdict."

"AAAAAAAHHH" screamed Argus. He needed a turnabout!

The evidence that will stop the mind hacking is... TAKE THAT!" He presented the elephant he had been riding, then drove him in front of the judge

"Your honor, hide behind him!"

The judge hid so he could no longer be seen.

"Useless, I'll just..."

The man tried to hack the elephant's mind so Argus presented the gun and shot the elephant in the head and he died, meaning he lost his mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted the man, then the judge declared him guilty and a million policemen came and arrested him, there were too many to mind hack, then the man was thrown into a dark box so he couldnt mind hack anyone.

"Now Upton, how did you escape?" asked Argus

"Because I..." said Upton...

...

"am a wizard!"

At that moment, he cast magic! The world was never the same again...

The End


End file.
